The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for casting a plurality of articles.
Ceramic mold structures having a construction similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,504 and 3,915,761 may be used to cast a plurality of articles. These mold structures include a plurality of open ended article molds disposed in a circular array. Upper end portions of the article molds are connected with a distribution system into which molten metal is poured. Lower end portions of the article molds are cooled by a chill plate.
Since the lower end portions of the article molds are cooled while the upper end portions of the article molds and the molten metal distribution system remain relatively hot, there is greater thermal expansion of the upper ends of the article molds and the molten metal distribution system than the lower ends of the article molds. This can result in a tendency for the article molds to tip outwardly and open joints between the chill plate and article mold cavities. Molten metal may then run out of the open ends of the article mold cavities. In addition, thermally induced stresses may crack the lower end portions of the article molds in such a manner as to enable molten metal to run out of the article molds.